Borderlands the Next Vault Hunters
by ClapTrapLover
Summary: Follow the story of the next generations of vault hunters: Ama the Siren, Emery the Commando, 13 the Assassin, Gaige the Mechromancer, and Hal the Hacker. Takes place about five years after Borderlands 2. Follows the Borderlands Wiki. Rated M for language and violence with the chance of some sex. LBGT and OC character warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first published story and I thought Borderlands. I do not own Borderlands because well 2K and Gearbox says so but I do own my OCs which will be for the most part what the story is about. I'm not going to beg for reviews or anything but if you see something wrong that I make, tell me and I'll fix it. Note I fact check the main characters. If you do not like that my main characters are my OC, just don't read it, mk? I know this is going to seem more formal writing and that this seems Native American (I'm mixed so yeah I thought I'd add this in as one of my characters). I'm also in the current part of reediting some things for verb changes so give me a bit.

Chapter 1

Amadahy the Siren

"Monster!" the people around the little girl yelled at her when witnessing her tattoos as a child. Some of the crones even threw stones at her wanting to hit her, some probably thought that they would be the one to hit and kill her.

"No! Not a monster!" She screamed knowing they saw her tattoos while protecting herself from the stones of the people. She was a scared, little girl that had no clue why they treated her so different! She was just six-years-old!

They kept throwing the stones at her until finally the little girl screamed sending a bubble of fire out of her left arm. All the people around her instantly became caught up in the flames and burned them up. She stopped crying and saw the burning bodies all around her. The shock slowly sat in looking around seeing the ones that called her a monster. The people that before they saw her tattoos loved her. They wanted her to become the next one to take part of the female shaman in their tribe. They loved her. They loved how she could easily command earth, water, fire, and air. The old crones loved when they would tell stories at tribal gatherings that she would use the elements to show vivid pictures of the characters. She knew the Great Mother gave her these powers and marked her with these tattoos. She sighed and stood up. _**I have to get home**_ ran through her mind. Slowly, she picked herself up and started to run back to her village, back into the arms of her mother, her grandfather, her aunts, even her older sister that she hated.

"Mother! Mother!" she cried out running into their hut. "The crones tried to kill me! They saw my marks! They said I was a monster!"

"My daughter, my Amadahy, you are no monster. You are a gifted child," her mother said softly hugging the little girl. "You are gifted by our Great Mother. She blessed you showing favor. If they cannot understand that, it is only their fault. Chu'a said so. Was he there to protect you?"

The little girl shook her head no. She knew where the old man was. He was the one that led the others to throw stones at her! He was supposed to be her mentor and friend, her protector and her guide; however, in the end he had betrayed her like everyone else had.

"Mother, why did you call me Amadahy? I am not old enough for my name and you said it?" the girl asked.

It took a moment for the little girl to understand what her mother called her. Amadahy, her mother called her Amadahy, not Ama like she usually did. It was custom for her to not know her true name until she was 13 when she would go from being a child to a woman ready for a husband and ready to take her spot in the tribe as an adult.

"I said it because we are sending you to another planet. It will seem scary but you will thrive well there. I promise my daughter. Your family and I have decided. You will go to Themis and train to control your powers. I gave you your name because it would have been I to tell you. I know that you are not used to technology but they will care for you better than I could have ever done myself. My sweet little forest water, you are a Siren. There are only six of you in the universe and you must be protected and taught well. Themis has strict training regiments and you will do better there than here. Now go pack your belongings that you wish to take, Amadahy. I will take you myself to the ship," her mother explained softly.

The little girl, now comprehending her name being Amadahy, nodded and went to her small room she shared with her older sister, Hehewuti, and started packing.

"What are you doing, little Ama?" Hehewuti asked sharply pointing out the painfully obvious hatred of her little sister.

"I am leaving like you hoped I would eventually, Hehewuti," Amadahy replied flatly. "Your monster of a sister is leaving this planet to learn her powers."

Hehewuti groaned. She hated her baby sister for being a freak, a monster. She hated how she got everything needed as a child while she, the oldest daughter, seemed to feel neglected. She would become the family matriarch when their mother died. She would control the family. She would be the one to decide what to do with the younger siblings. She growled and glared at her sister. _**At least she will be out of my way and I will not live in her shadows**_ , the older girl thought darkly.

"Do not make me set you on fire, I know what you think. I may be young but I am far from stupid, sister dearest," Amadahy told her as if she could read Hehewuti's thoughts.

Amadahy grabbed her small bag filled with her clothes and her beloved flute. She went back into the main area of the hut and looked at her family that had gathered. Only one absent was of course, Hehewuti, who was in their room not wanting to come out. That was just fine to Amadahy. She did not want to see Hehewuti. Her grandfather smiled at his little granddaughter and called his sister, Koko, to his side. He handed Koko the smudge stick of lavender and sage. Koko started smudging her little niece as if this was her coming of age. She smiled at her most beloved aunt. Her aunt was the first to see her tattoos at birth and helped her cover the marks, which was hard on olive colored skin with them burning bright colors of blue, red, green, and white.

"My beautiful niece, we are to give you the name you would be called from here on out. Namid, my beautiful niece, we shall take her outside, just the two of us and present the ceremony under the full moon," Koko said smiling at little Amadahy. "Leave your stuff in here and take off your shoes. Akecheta, cleanse the belongings for me."

Both women led the little girl outside and into the forest that surrounded their homestead. They were proud of the little girl for her touch from their deity, the Great Mother. Koko pushed her niece down on her knees and had her look up to the full moon.

"Great Mother, we are under the beauty of the full moon in your honor of our young child that is getting her adult name early. You blessed her with beautiful marks," Koko called out removing Amadahy's dress leaving the little girl naked in the moon light, the tattoos glowing brighter than ever from the waterfalls on her face down the earth on her arm, wind on side, and fire on her legs. "You are blessed with a great gift that very few women ever have. We are here, as commanded by the Moon and Mother to give you your adult name, young Ama. Ama is part of your name, your real name! From now until your return to the Great Mother, you are now Amadahy, Forest Water. The Great Mother spoke this to me on the day of your birth when we first saw the water on your face burning as blue as the river."

Koko anointed her with water that she had prayed over the night before and smiled.

"Raise now, Amadahy, you are setting off on a journey that is unique. The dangers will be great, but in the end you will be a stronger woman and make all of us proud," Koko boomed out the command making Amadahy stand up proudly as they placed her in a white dress adorned with turquoise and silver with matching moccasins.

They all walked back to the hut where her beloved grandfather waited for her.

"My dear granddaughter, this was your grandmother's buffalo necklace. Please take it and wear it daily. Let it be a piece of home that you never forget," he said tying the three lined buffalo horn necklace around her neck beautifully. She bowed in respect to her grandfather. "Wear it with pride and do not let anyone get you down, Amadahy. Make an old man proud of you."

The girl nodded and grabbed her belongs then followed her mother out of the hut and into the forest. The walk was not a long walk for the women that were used to walking everywhere. They finally arrived at a big city. This was a big change for the little girl that was used to tribal life without technology. She knew of it, of course, but the tribes forbid its use and preferred to stick to the old ways. She was amazed by the sight. She did not feel like an outsider here seeing people with different looks.

"Amadahy, we have to go to the station. From there, I must bid you goodbye and I fear I shall never see my baby girl again. If you ever get the chance, please come and visit us," her mother said hugging her youngest daughter goodbye slipping her the ticket she needed for her flight.

Amadahy nodded and trying not to cry. Somberly, she grabbed the paper letting go of her mother. She knew she would not ever see her mother again. She knew it in her heart and soul. She boarded the ship and took her seat. She touched the necklace, silently crying as she watched her mother from the window turn and head away.

"Time to start my new life on Themis," Amadahy said sadly thinking about her home and her family that she probably would never see again.

Gritting her teeth and locking her jaw, she thought of the years she would spend training. She thought of the new customs she would be using and learning within years. She thought of the people she would meet, adventures she would have, maybe even more.

Amadahy-Forest Water

Hehewuti-Warrior Mother Spirit

Koko-Night

Namid-Star Dancer

Akecheta- Fighter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is now up! So far I have four chapters written out fully! Go me! -does a happy dance- Yeah I know I don't own Borderlands except my OCs. Editing…..

Chapter 2

Emery the Commando

"Get up, you lazy, sacks of skag shit!" Emery's drill sergeant called out to his battalion to get them out of bed.

The drill sergeant ran a strict camp for the cadets on Themis, well after all the planet is known for its strict nature and laws which is perfect for the military type. After all, he wanted to impress the big wig, Sarah. Sarah was his ex sister in-law; yeah his big brother is Axton the deserter. The officers were always harder on Emery than any of the others combined. He always had the feeling that the higher ups hated him for his brother's actions. Or it could be because he and Axton were a lot alike. He was 20 entering the Dahl Special Forces just like good, ol' Axton. The differences in the two were small. Emery had more reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, but he was the clone of his older brother in both build and height. Sarah, however, told him it was because they did not want the same mistakes made to cause Axton to desert the army

He took delight in being the most skilled of the new recruits. His drill sergeant noted that and made life harder on him. Emery smirked at the thought of all of this. The cadets knew who he was and of his brother. The only person that was younger than him that got into the Dahl Special Forces was his brother, at 18. His brother spent only ten years, but Emery would stick it out until he died or was discharged. He would not go AWOL. He would show he is better than his brother.

"Hey man, we are going into town this weekend, want to join?" his friend and fellow cadet, Garron, called to him.

"You mean this weekend? You mean we get some time off?" Emery asked.

"Yeah, I mean this weekend. Let's go hit the town!" another cadet, Trent, called out.

"Fine, I'll go along."

The three men took off to get to the mess hall for food hoping that they would, for once, get decent food. Wishful thinking but a good hope for any of the men involved. They got their trays and started to eat when Trent opened his mouth.

"So the club has a new singer, she's 18 but she is hot and she is exotic looking compared to what we are used to," Trent said smirking. "She dresses all exotic and she looks like she's one of those Sirens that we've heard about. Unlike the pictures of Lilith and Maya we've seen, she keeps long, jet black hair. She's also lightly tanned and her tattoos are different colors! She is really on the list to watch."

"But don't forget we do have drills tomorrow and we need to turn in early!" Emery yelled to remind them not to get drunk or carried away with their antics.

"You're worse than commander about this shit!" Garron added smirking.

Emery kept groaning and glaring at the other men wishing he could crawl under the table. He was here to prove he's better than his brother, not to drool over girls! They went on with their usual schedule for the day. He thought of his brother and wondered if he ever ran into a Siren. Knowing Axton, he'd try to charm her and then other things. He was a lady's man but still only time he was truly loyal to a woman was when he was with Sarah. Emery was the opposite there. Emery had dated girls but he never dated another girl when he was dating one already. He hadn't fallen in love like Axton, he never planned to. He was married to the military in his mind. He sighed and lay down on his cot, wondering about the weekend plans. His mind then wandered to his parents and realized he needed to send them an Echo letting them know their other son is now in the Dahl Special Forces and that Sarah was still in charge. His mind started racing so much that he grabbed his Echo recorder and started to tell them the message he wanted to so he could mail it this weekend.

 ** _Mom and Dad,_**

 _ **Things are going well. I'm following in Axton's footsteps just with the goal of I'm not getting my ass kicked out and sentenced to death. Sarah remembers me from the brief times she's seen me and said she hopes that I can please her more as a soldier than Axton. Speaking of him, have you heard from him since he went to Pandora? Sarah isn't sending people out to get him. She still loves him I think. I have some friends here that are trying to get me to lighten up but unlike them, I'm married to the military and it is my life. I am happy in it and I hope to make you guys proud when you see that I have done what Axton couldn't. Please respond when you get the chance.**_

 _ **Your son,**_

 _ **Emery**_

He replayed his message to his parents and was pleased with how it sounded. This weekend, he would mail it off and hopefully hear about his brother. He did like Axton no matter that he thought he was a screw up for what he did to Dahl and Sarah. After he sent his message off, Emery checked to see if there was anything interesting on the net. He came across a call originating in Pandora:

 ** _Calling all vault hunters, this is Mad Moxxi, sugars. I am inviting you to Pandora for a hunt like no other! Treasure is calling you, sugar._**

Emery smiled and thought his brother would enjoy this knowing his love for bounties and treasure. _**Heh, maybe I should join in on this fun**_ , he thought after listening to the message over and over again. He might get the chance to see Axton again. Even with his ideas of being better than his brother, the two still got along even if they were different in their attitudes on this stuff.

A/N: So this one I created a brother for Axton that I thought would want to be his superior when it comes to military and thought that this would be an interesting twist later on when the two brothers meet up.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is my third chapter! I do not own Borderlands but I own my OC! If you didn't read my LBGT warning, here's where it starts. So if you get mad, don't say you weren't warned!

Chapter 3

13 the Assassin

13 had taken her name as a childhood soldier. She was trained as an assassin from birth. She could hide herself in the open, use any weapon in her hand to make a kill, you name it and she could do it just about. Her family raised her to be in the family business. She could disguise her face to be anything but she preferred her black bodysuit and helmet. She moved more comfortably in it and felt best when she was wearing it. She loved how it hugged her, molded to her movements, and makes her feel deadly. She was beautiful and deadly, something anyone on her home world would find beautiful. 13 had been sent to Themis as a six year old when her parents said they couldn't train her anymore and she needed more proper instruction from a special school for girls. She agreed knowing at six she surpassed her parents by milestones. She only had one friend and her lover, her exotic dorm mate, Amadahy. The girl was an elemental Siren. Unlike all the others known, she didn't use phase powers like Angel with technology. Lilith and her phasewalk, Maya with her phaselock, or Steele with her phase lance. Amadahy could create the elements and use them in combat or healing. The two girls were thick as thieves from day one, mostly because both felt alone. 13 was fine with feeling alone, but Amadahy told her what it was like for her being all alone so the two buddied up. The two exotic girls at their school, the two outcasts, but as long as those two were together, they were left alone and happy.

"Amadahy, are you singing at the club tonight?" 13 asked sighing.

"Yeah, they want to book me every weekend claiming that they like when I use my powers to make my songs come alive. It pays our bills here at school so don't complain!" Ama called back from the bathroom.

13 chuckled remembering how the girl used to sound when she spoke. It was all proper common tongue like it wasn't her first language then she realized she hadn't started speaking common until she had come here. 13 was a bit envious over her being a Siren but Ama was awesome at being her backup. Ama could heal 13 while also helping to defend her. She also remembered how strong Ama got as she grew and trained. She could have made a good assassin in 13's eyes but Ama didn't like to kill unless she had to. Something to do with her heritage, she was sad when she killed a bug saying she hoped the bug didn't curse her. 13 could never break her of that thought and she tried her damnest. She thought it was funny at first when she and Ama would run the wilderness outside of the school and Ama would say she heard everything's voice. Later, 13 realized she could literally hear voices from animals, plants, hell even the elements she controlled. The girl was a different breed of Siren, but it didn't matter to 13 that her friend and lover was weird. 13 braided her long, brown black hair and smiled into the mirror.

"Let's see if there's a bounty I can get while we leave for the club!" 13 called.

"You don't have to yell when I'm right behind you!" Ama yelled laughing at her friend.

"Amadahy! Do NOT sneak up on me, you bitch!"

Ama stuck her tongue out and put on her necklace that she had worn every day since she left her home planet and smiled at 13.

"Tonight, I'll make you look pretty so that we can hook you up. Guys would find your beauty hot if you would lay off your body suit and helmet. Please, for me, this once. We can hide your weapon of choice in your boots," Ama pleaded with her best friend.

"Fine! I give up!" 13 replied sighing. She loved Ama but when Ama did this, she always got upset because she hated dressing up for anything. When they graduated last week, Ama had to fight her to just take her helmet off. And 13 didn't let her know she was a lesbian. Sure she let Ama think she went both ways but really she wasn't into men.

Ama pulled out a buckskin dress she found the materials to make for 13 as a birthday present.

"So this was meant to be your present next week but since I talked you into it, I want you to wear it tonight! I styled it after my sister's look. I may have hated her but you two have the same build so I thought…" Ama started with a smile. "I also want to fix your hair and your makeup."

13 rolled her eyes and put the dress on. She silently admitted it was beautiful and looked amazing with her lightly tanned but milky skin. She loved Ama's fashion and how she never let her culture die even after being away from it for eleven years. She also loved how Ama could talk anyone into doing anything or charm them by song thanks to her element of air. Yep, her best friend is a Siren.

"So do we have any targets?" Ama asked 13 as she was brushing 13's blonde hair. "We need a hit bad. I charm and you kill."

"We have one hit. I'm sure we can get them easy. You sing your pretty songs and get him hooked then invite him back and we bag him," 13 replied looking up at her friend smiling. "Also, want to hunt some treasure on Pandora?"

"Pandora? Where is that?"

"My stupid, little friend. Pandora is a hub of scum and shit stains of humanity. Also it is a good place for loot and we can get a ton of bounties."

"I love the way you think now play the message."

13 smirked and hit play on her Echo recorder:

 ** _Calling all vault hunters, this is Mad Moxxi, sugars. I am inviting you to Pandora for a hunt like no other! Treasure is calling you, sugar._**

Ama smiled at her friend and kissed her. The women's minds were on one thing only and that was the loot on Pandora so they could make an easier living. Sure they enjoyed being assassins and they loved being partners on bounties but they wanted to do more than just to take bounties and kill people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! After this, they may start slowing down some so I can write multiple chapters and post them in succession like I have been. Currently, I am finishing chapter 5 which will take awhile. When I get up to chapter eight or nine done, I'll post them until then. Without further adieu here is the next chapter! I do not own Borderlands but I own my OCs.

Chapter 4

Halstein the Hacker

Halstein, or Hal as he preferred to be called after his favorite computer from his favorite Echo Net Movie, is a little genius hacker. The kid put a computer inside his head when he was 14 that project a computer screen that can display wiring and hacking tricks or easily surf the net. The kid could even project his computer screen for others to see. He could make out scanner codes for people that allowed them to digi scan for guns and other goodies. He was a cute kid; he was tall, almost shoulder length brown hair, a neat beard, and chocolate brown eyes. He was just really shy, especially when it came down to his crush, the girl of his dreams.

"Hal, sugar, could you do me a favor?" Moxxi purred to Hal. "I have this message I so badly need to get out and I just can't seem to figure it out. Could you be a dear and put this message on the Echo net? It has been too quiet around here since the others retired and Gaige seems bored."

Hal took the recorder from Moxxi and uploaded it without question. He knew he couldn't object to Moxxi's wishes, really who could with her body and sugary sweetness when she turned it on. Soon enough his crush came in which made him go into shock. She was like him, a mechromancer of sorts. Unlike him, she had a robot named Deathtrap and he had his computer Nanci.

"H-h-hey Gaige. What's up?" he asked nervously as she always made him.

"Oh nothing, I was thinking about upgrading Deathtrap and I was wondering if you might help me with upgrading him," she replied. "You know, like a date?"

"A date, you mean with me?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun! I want to show you what all I've done to Deathtrap!"

He gulped nervously looking everywhere but at her. He was happy she asked him and he loved working with her when it came to their machines. He enjoyed his time with her, hell she was the one that came up with his nickname being Hal. He hadn't thought of it and he loved it so much he made everyone call him Hal.

"I'd like that a lot, Gaige," Hal finally said smiling at her.

Gaige took his hand and they ran off together back to the Crimson Raiders hangout and to the room Gaige and he sat up for their lab. She let Deathtrap out and he did the scans with Nanci to see what all Deathtrap needed for the next time she went out into the wilds of Pandora. Usually he stayed behind and kept track of the enemies and took over Angel's spot on hacking into computers and other machinery. He became a huge asset to the team and he proved his worth numerous times in his first few months on the team. He and Nanci were the perfect addition for the team. He shook thoughts out of his head and started to run a scan on Deathtrap.

"Did you ever think about adding a turret to Deathtrap? Like on his back?" Hal asked.

"Nope, never thought of that; do you think it could be done?" Gaige asked leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, I can show you the schematics that would work and you could see for yourself."

Hal turned on his computer hologram that projected out and he showed his plans of placing the turret on the back of Deathtrap and what all modifications would need to be made. Gaige was impressed and kissed his cheek, making Hal blush like mad.

"I've also been thinking a personality chip in Deathtrap like Rhys and his Loaderbot. I think Deathtrap would do well with a personality. It wouldn't be a stupid one but he'd be happy with it I think," Gaige replied affectionately looking at Deathtrap. "And I want to make him awesome!"

Hal nodded and started to digi scan a turret out of one of Scooter's digi structs. Scooter didn't know that Hal could hack his digi structs and never wanted to tell him because he remembered what happened to Shorty when he hacked one of those Catch A Rides.

"So what color do you want him to have?" he asked Gaige as he was setting up everything to make the turret become more than an image on the computer.

"Does Scooter know you use his system to do this stuff?" Gaige asked looking at Hal with shock. "I remember us having to hunt down Shorty and killing him for this."

"What Scooter doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus if he wants to help you hunters," he won't fight me using it. Now what color do you want it?"

"Make it match Deathtrap."

Hal nodded and told the digi struct to scan out the turret. Gaige had Deathtrap hover low so that Hal could place the turret on the shoulder where there were no spikes. Together, in silence, the two attached the turret

"This is going to be awesome! Does it do elemental damage with my skill?" Gaige asked.

"I programmed it to be in compliance with all of your skill tree nodes that match skills involving Deathtrap and work just like his claws. Also while he is regenerating your shield, the turret will swivel around and keep attacking enemies," Hal explained. "We can see if Marcus will let us test his range."

The pair nodded and made their way over to Marcus to see if their new toy worked and to see if Hal lived up to his promise on an awesome upgrade to Deathtrap.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I lied, I wanted to go ahead and publish chapter 5. I am loving my story and fresh ideas are popping up into my head like crazy. I think I have a set ending already. And to confirm Amadahy is bisexual and 13 is a lesbian and they are both friends and girlfriends. I do not own Borderlands or the song Eyes on Me by Faye Wong. When I was writing these next few chapters, I was listening to songs from Final Fantasy and fell in love with the lyrics and liked how the songs would fit into the assassinations and my special Siren.

Chapter Five

Thelmis

"So, Ama, are you ready to sing for the crowd?" the shady owner asked trying to eye fuck her. He didn't realize that she was an actual Siren; he thought she was just a girl that painted herself up for shows. Hell, he thought her stage name and calling her a Siren wasn't the truth because why would a Siren sing in his bar?

"I'm quite ready, Maurice," she replied then grabbed his face roughly, heating her hand so he felt hot. "And don't ever eye fuck me again or I will melt your flesh off your bones."

He nodded hoping it would control the heat she was placing on his face. He still doubted that this girl was a real Siren and that she was using smoke and mirrors to make him start doubting his mind. Ama was furious by the man. She wanted to be gone but knew they had a job to do so she drug 13 backstage with her to find the room with Ama's name on it. The women sat down in the dressing room, 13 lounging on the lounge and Ama sitting at the vanity doing last minute touches to her hair.

"What songs are you going to do tonight?" 13 asked admiring Ama like always.

"I was thinking I'll start off with Eyes on Me, follow it up with Melodies of Life, and end with Isn't it Beautiful," Ama replied getting up and sitting in 13's lap. "I want it to be short and I want to get out of here. Maurice eye fucked me again and I kind of threatened to melt his flesh off his skeleton and I want to see what that Moxxi wants!"

13 nodded and kissed her cheek. She knew how much Ama hated Maurice and his constant advances.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you the Siren Forest Water!" Maurice called.

Ama knew her cue and stepped out on stage in a red gown that reached her feet and covered them. She stood at her mic, looking relaxed and took in a deep breath:

 _"Whenever I sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever I said my words  
Wishing they would be heard"_

With this, Ama started slowly releasing her songs with her Siren powers on carrying her alluring voice on the wind to everyone in the bar.

 _"I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar"_

She started opening up more and moving around the stage gracefully with a smile on her face as to make herself seem more open and alluring as well as keeping her audience captivated.

 _"My last night here for you_ _  
 _Same old songs, just once more_  
 _My last night here with you?_  
 _Maybe yes, maybe no"__

She glared hard at a reddish brown haired stranger and made sure he looked into her wolf like eyes with a smile knowing he would eat out of her hands like a baby bird raised by humans.

 _"I kind of liked it your way_ _  
 _How you shyly placed your eyes on me_  
 _Did you ever know_  
 _That I have mine on you?"__

She turned her glance to 13, her partner and her current lover with a smile to let her know everyone was under her spell and would stay under until she finished her concert.

 _"Darling, so there you are_ _  
 _With that look on your face_  
 _As if you're never hurt_  
 _As if you're never down"__

Ama raised her arms to show her sign of devotion to the crowd which got a lot of wolf calls and claps. Truly they disgusted her, but she knew with these actions meant they were fully in her spell. What would a Siren be if they couldn't control someone with their voice as the myths she remembered reading when her and 13 were in school.

 _"Shall I be the one for you_ _  
 _Who pinches you softly but sure_  
 _If frown is shown then_  
 _I will know that you are no dreamer"__

She sang that to one of the men in the audience to his face and he blushed when she made eye contact and touched his hand lightly with her hand that wasn't holding the mic.

 _"So let me come to you_ _  
 _Close as I wanna be_  
 _Close enough for me_  
 _To feel your heart beating fast"__

She started to work her way around the bar hunting down their target with 13 to make sure that he was in here. The two stalked around their prey like predators without letting onto their motives.

 _"And stay there as I whisper_ _  
 _How I loved your peaceful eyes on me?_  
 _Did you ever know_  
 _That I have mine on you?"__

She moved to the man in the corner and smiled at him with a glint in her eye. She knew he wasn't her target with how 13 acted but she had to admit he was attractive, for a man. 13 glared at her knowing what she was thinking and pointed to the back towards Maurice. She smiled and nodded for 13 to do her work.

 _"Darling, so share with me_ _  
 _Your love if you have enough_  
 _Your tears if you're holding back_  
 _Or pain if that's what it is"__

Ama kept singing and moved slowly around the room noticing Maurice's dead body and smiled at her lover. 13 knew exactly what Ama wanted as a gift for doing this job. She would keep singing until everyone forgot if they noticed the kill and dead body.

 _"How can I let you know_ _  
 _I'm more than a dress and a voice?_  
 _Just reach me out then_  
 _You would know that you're not dreaming"__

13 pointed backstage where Ama would change for her next song. Ama nodded knowing her partner must have found another hit in the bar on her Echo.

 _"Darling, so there you are_ _  
 _With that look on your face_  
 _As if you're never hurt_  
 _As if you're never down"__

Slowly she worked her way back on stage watching 13 head to the stage slowly to announce her temporary absence on the stage to prep for her next song.

 _"Shall I be the one for you_ _  
 _Who pinches you softly but sure_  
 _If frown is shown then_  
 _I will know that you are no dreamer"__

Ama smiled and ended on stage curtsying to her patrons that were cheering her on and wanting more from her. She smiled adoringly at them and walked seductively off stage. Slowly she went back to look at her Echo and smiled seeing that they had three very wanted bounties in the bar. She knew 13 would kill the other two while she was singing and it would be left to her to wipe the minds with her songs. She sighed getting ready to keep singing to distract while 13 cleaned up the mess the two ladies made.


	6. Chapter 6

This is why I'm not allowed to be bored. Six chapters in one day! Here's chapter six and remember I only own my OCs and the other characters are not owned by me because 2K and Gearbox says so.

Chapter 6

Themis

Emery was enticed by her singing and couldn't help but wish their contact had lasted longer but he noticed something. He noticed another woman walking around. She looked like a olive skinned goddess with a long braid. He didn't know what the hell they were doing. He just knew that there was something up with these two people. He hadn't ever heard of a Siren that could control with their voice. The only four he knew of had one had the phasewalk ability, another with the phaselock ability, another with the technology phaseshift ability, and finally the last with the phase lance ability. Truthfully, he never knew a lot about Sirens. Most seemed to be hushed about their power or they lived in solitude. He just knew what everyone else did, there were only six in the universe but there are only possibly three alive right now. What are the odds of this? Mentally, Emery started doing the math and found himself in shock. His comrades were all too enthralled in her singing to notice what was going on around them. Why wasn't he affected? Emery decided to get out of his chair and sneak backstage where the two things went.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our beautiful singer will be back shortly when she gets done with her change for her next song, please sit tight and order a drink. This round is on the house," the female said but Emery was too busy trying to sneak backstage without notice.

Emery slipped back and hung around the door that was cracked. The young woman was nude and looked like she was changing while listening to her Echo device. He couldn't make out what it said because of how low she had it but he could make out what she was saying.

"Three bounties are finally done," she said sighing then perked her head up. "Whoever is hiding from me and spying on me can come out now. I know you are there."

Emery stood silently crouching. _**How the fuck did she know**_ , he thought. He kept silent and looked around seeing if anyone else was back here. Nope, just him from his view which means she had to have meant him.

"Look, come out or I will hunt you down and you won't like the results," the female snarled.

Emery signed and pushed the door open seeing the Siren in just a pair of black panties. The Siren didn't seem to care about modesty to him; she just turned around and glared at him with her wolf like eyes. Emery looked surprised at her lack of modesty but more surprised at the gun she pulled on him.

"What the hell is that for?!" Emery yelled.

"What the hell made you want to spy on me?!" Ama yelled back at him almost like she was mocking him.

"Look, I'm Emery. I'm a Dahl Special Forces cadet. I was curious."

"Shouldn't you be under my spell still? Weird you aren't under my control."

"About that…."

"What?"

He took a quick hint to shut up and put his hands up.

"What were you listening to on your Echo? Are you a bounty hunter?" Emery asked glaring at her.

"Ama, it's almost…what the fuck?" the other female came in and glared at Emery.

"It's okay, 13. He's not under my singing spell," the first replied. "He's found out we are bounty hunters by spying on me."

"We are legal hunters. We don't do anything without permission. Want our Echos with proof?!"

The creamy woman started to puff up and losing her temper. The other woman put her hand on the angry one's shoulder as if to calm her down.

"13, let's call off the other two contracts. I'll be out to remove my control on them. You, I was listening to an Echo recording on a vault," the one said dismissing her mad friend. "Look, we are legal to hunt. Maurice was a target for a price. We don't hunt based on price. We have a code. If you need to see proof, look us up on your Echo device right now. I swear we aren't illegal. My name is Amadahy."

Emery looked closer at her and blushed. He took off his shirt and draped it around her unsure of what to say.

"You might want to get dressed," he grunted turning around so he didn't have to see her topless..

Ama nodded and put on the outfit she was going to wear in the last song then touched his shoulder to tell him it was safe for him to turn around.

"So you are a real Siren?" Emery asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm real. I haven't met any other of my kind. Do you know of any, Emery?" Ama replied smiling hoping that he knew others like her.

"My brother has said he knows three but none that have the powers you have. He said one phasewalks, or you know like turn invisible and she can attack an enemy without them seeing her but you see her if you aren't her target. My brother's hunter teammate is a Siren that can phaselock, or hold enemies in mid air while poisoning and setting them on fire. The other he spoke up could phaseshift which meant she could hack technology with her gift like an AI."

"So none like me?"

"I have no clue. I'm heading to Pandora to answer an Echo."

"Echo by this Mad Moxxi?"

"You got it as well? Anyways, since you two are going there go with me."

13 came back glaring at the other two glaring at Emery. She pushed past them and shoved Ama out to head to finish her last song.

"Look, Emery, if we go with you and you betray us, you will meet the same fate as Maurice. After Ama here removes her little gift over these people, we'll go," 13 glared at Emery. "I'll be the one to personally take you out and I won't let Ama lure you into safety."

"Well her little singing doesn't affect me at all. But we do have a deal," Emery replied offering the woman his hand.

"I'm 13. That's my name."


	7. Chapter 7

I so meant to have this out yesterday but I didn't finish it till this morning. I will say this, I do have a set ending for this that may continue in a sequel. I do also know this won't be exactly a short as hell story. I do not own Borderlands but I own my OC and my plot. And it is rated M for chapters coming up for violence and maybe a lemon or two. Without further adieu welcome to chapter seven and I hope I do not disappoint.

Chapter 7

Pandora

"Ok, Hal. I will be teaching you to shoot a gun," Salvador said in his thick, Hispanic accent making Hal gulp. Hal was a tech geek, sure he always wanted to shoot a gun but never had he thought about actually doing that.

"Sure, Salvador, so are we going to Marcus's to shoot?" Hal asked hoping that was the case. He couldn't ever understand what Salvador was thinking or planning, no one really wanted to. He killed people over his abuela.

"Nope, I just got some midgets and I tied them up. Midgets are easy targets when tied up!"

Hal looked a bit shocked. He was shocked that this would be his first kill with a gun and his first time shooting one. He hoped Salvador didn't gunzerk on him and goes crazy by accidentally shooting him or something like that. Salvador offered him a SMG, Miss Moxxi's Good Touch, with a grin. Touching it made Hal realize why it was Moxxi's favorite gun. He followed the shorter man out of the Crimson Raiders' hideout and followed Salvador to the fast travel station. He hadn't traveled by one of those since he sought sanctuary at well Sanctuary. This made Hal laugh at the irony. But then the nerves came back when he saw Salvador bring out a rocket launcher.

"Why do you need this?" Hal asked eyeballing Salvador with the rocket launcher.

"Look, I hate midgets. I love watching them explode," Salvador said nonchalantly as he loaded up the rocket launcher.

Hal signed knowing how this would turn out. Though Salvador was built like a brick due to the steroids that stunted his growth.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" he heard a familiar call that made him really nervous.

"Finally you show up, chica!" Salvador called out as a greeting to Gaige. "I was taking this chico out to teach him how to shoot using Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch."

Gaige eyeballed the two with happiness. She so wanted to go and test out Deathtrap's new turret in the field. Hal felt nervous to think she may hate what he made for her or that it would malfunction or worse kill everyone. He mentally scratched out the last one since the New U Station had become free due to his hacking. Gaige looked at him with a smile, eager to test out the new Deathtrap upgrade.

"I can't wait to try out this upgrade," Gaige said smiling at Hal, which of course, sent him into a nervous fit.

Hal nervously chuckled hoping that he didn't disappoint her. He remembered she loved it when they tested it out in Marcus's range. But now came the real test, the field test. This meant everything! His pride was on the line and he knew it!

"You ready, chicos?" Salvador asked grinning as he was about to press the fast travel station to head to the Happy Pig Motel where he tied up the midgets.

"Seriously, why did you pick the Happy Pig?" Gaige asked glaring at Salvador. "Why not the Caustic Caverns that way we could dunk a few in the acid?"

"You are a sick puta, I like that!"

Hal looked between the two and gulped nervously again. Salvador pushed the button and he felt himself being digitalized and his particles spread out and downloaded. It was a weird but awesome feeling if you asked Hal. He made a mental note to ask Gaige how she felt about it, partially to find out how well she liked it and partially to see if he could improve the system of fast travel to be a bit faster without the weird feeling most complained about. The two followed Salvador to the area he had the midgets tied up and got their guns out. Gaige pulled out her Torgue Hand Cannon that he knew she treated like her baby. Hell, he knew that pistol meant almost as much as Deathtrap, the key word being almost. Suddenly the earth started to shake and Hal looked at the experienced hunters to see if they knew what was going on when a ship went over them very low and crashed yards away.

"Let's go check it out!" Gaige called to the others. "Hal, get ready to scan the ship for life and Salvador, do what you do best with that damn rocket launcher!"

Hal nodded and followed her while Salvador stopped on the hill. He was bummed that he wasn't going to be shooting the midgets he caught. Maybe he should have listened to the hyper teen about how they should have been in the Caustic Caverns with the acid that way if he didn't get to shoot them, they could have been pushed into the acid.

"What does your scan say?" Gaige asked Hal hoping the ship wasn't blocking his scanner.

"Three people on board, one has strength off the charts. All three are alive. They are human or humanoid, my scanner reads them as the same," Hal replied projecting his findings.

Gaige nodded and lifted her gun when she noticed the door to the ship was opening. Out stepped a tall man that to her resembled a reddish brown haired Axton.

"Look, we come in peace," the man called out. "It's me and three women. I swear. We came here after hearing an Echo sent out from Mad Moxxi. Can you help us?"

Gaige lowered the gun and looked at Hal. She didn't know if he could read their signatures and get profiles or not.

"The one talking to us is Emery of Dahl Special Forces," Hal told Gaige. "He has a brother on this planet and has a very clean slate. The other two I just have names."

She nodded and looked at the man understanding where she knew him from now.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter eight! Yeah I'm churning these puppies out like crazy. I probably won't update this weekend because of reasons (BELMONT! Wishing I could be there one for it is on my birthday and two because I'm big on horse racing) so after Thursday the next update probably won't be until Monday. I changed songs for this one to show how Amadahy lets people out of her singing spell. I don't own borderlands of this amazing song that is Yeul's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2. And if you want to flame XIII-2, please play it first because it is different than the prequel of it. Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 8

Themis/Space/Pandora

"So, how the hell are we getting to Pandora?" 13 asked as the two followed Ama out of the room and back towards the stage.

"Well Dahl decommissioned ships are easy to get," Emery replied with a shrug. "They rarely look for those and that's why so many land on the black market."

"And yet we are bad for being legal bounty hunters."

"Play the song you recommended me to sing," Ama said looking at her partner. "I want to get this over with so we can get out of here."

"You got it, boss lady."

Emery shot her a glare which 13 just shrugged off and brushed past him. She saw Ama nod for her to start the music so 13 pressed play. The girls knew that Ama wouldn't do any showboating like the first singing. She'd just stand up there, sing, and dance during music only parts and then change into her crop top and yoga pants for them to rush off.

 _"Sooner than memories begin to fray_ _  
 _Everything from a past just swept away_  
 _Remembering when all who have gone are now lost__

 _Many paths, many seasons I have seen_ _  
 _Time has washed them away just like the sea_  
 _So many fates and dreams will become tragedies__

 _To see you safe_ _  
 _To watch you grow_  
 _Visions of love, my only hope_  
 _Such loneliness is worth the price_  
 _I'll protect you with my life__

 _Constantly guiding despite the cost_ _  
 _Hoping against fear when all is lost_  
 _Pity not my destiny, no_  
 _My sacrifice is worth this__

 _To see you safe_ _  
 _To watch you grow_  
 _Visions of love, my only hope_  
 _This loneliness is worth the price_  
 _I'll protect you with my life__

 _This burden I must bear alone_ _  
 _For many lives and more to come_  
 _My loneliness is worth the price_  
 _I'll protect you with my life__

 _I'll protect you with my life."_

As soon as she walked off stage, everyone snapped out of their spell wondering who the angel was that sang to them. They, of course, didn't know someone was killed in here. That was the gift of the Siren being able to entrance people with her singing thanks to using the air. She walked back to her dressing room and slammed the door before the other two could get in. She quickly changed into, you guessed it, a black, crop top, and black yoga pants then pulled on some combat boots. Emery was about to knock when she opened the door and glared at them.

"So what is our master plan?" she asked crossing her arms and glaring at Emery.

"Genius here wants us to commandeer a ship. Yet here we are the ones that supposedly do illegal shit. Speaking of which, let's head to the bounty board and turn our stuff in, then grab our shit and go," 13 said getting in stride with her bit taller girlfriend.

"Hey! You want us to get out of here and head to Pandora!" Emery called at a whisper.

Ama shot a glare at him over her shoulder, a bit miffed that they would be going with him. She remembered his judgmental look when she mentioned them being legal bounty hunters. _**And yet he wanted us to steal a ship**_ , she thought sadly.

"Hello, Themis to Ama," 13 said waiving her hand in front of her comrade's face.

"Sorry, I was thinking. So Emery here wants us to steal a ship and head to Pandora. Count me in. Emery, you get the ship, 13, go pack up our stuff, and I will go turn in this bounty," Ama instructed. "We meet up when Emery gives us the signal and coordinates."

"Hey! This is supposed to be my plan!" Emery whispered again.

"Shut up," both girls said to him as the kept walking.

The three split up and headed to each destination. Ama turned in the bounty and collected their sum of $40k for their successful kill. 13 grabbed their clothes and weapons cache as well as everything else she thought they would need. Emery just walked up to the ship he knew was free and waltz in knowing no one would miss it and no one would care! He sent the women coordinates to the nearest docking station and waited.

"You got everything? Snipers, pistols, rocket launchers, grenades, assault rifles, shotguns?" Ama asked.

"Yes and I even got some shields and grenades for all three of us," 13 replied smirking. "Here's a Pangolin shields for us. You do know how to use one, right jar head?"

"I think I do," Emery replied flatly as he took the shield from her.

The women took their seats as Emery ran through the lift off sequence.

 **"Dahl 963 request for takeoff granted. You are clear to proceed,"** the female mechanical voice replied.

Emery started the sequence and got them into space safely.

"Looks like it'll be a two day flight to Pandora. So what should we do to entertain ourselves?" Emery asked kicking back in the captain's chair.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to not enjoy this flight," Ama replied flatly very unhappy about being on a ship even though she wanted to go on this hunt.

"She hates flying. In space unless she's in like a greenhouse, she loses her connection to some of her powers," 13 explained leaning over and kissing Ama's cheek.

"I have to have connections to soil for me to use one of my elemental gifts."

13 left the two alone to go check out the bunk area and what all they had to eat. For a short girl she had to eat a lot of food, totally NOT her fault in her eyes. She found some chips and soda then hopped back to the back room where the bunks were, mostly so she could claim hers first and get the best bunk.

Silence remained in the cockpit where the other two stayed. Ama was trying to gather what bit of the other elements she could call to be around her and dammit all she could call was air.

"So you can't have any control over your elements unless you are in an environment with them. But the air has moisture in it on this ship," Emery said.

"Not enough," Ama replied missing her favorite element, water.

He locked his jaw and gazed at her. She couldn't have been much younger than him and he had to admit she did look cute when she was trying to concentrate.

"Can I help you, Emery?" Ama asked bluntly feeling uncomfortable as he looked at her.

"Sorry but how old are you?" he asked cringing at her response.

"18, I'll be 19 next week."

"So just a bit younger than me; is there something between you and the short one?"

"She's my partner and my lover. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No I was just uh curious!"

Ama rolled her eyes and unbuckled herself. She wanted to go find 13 and hug her, cuddle with her, hell even just to talk to her! She left the cockpit and found the bunks. She noticed 13 had pigged out on junk and passed out so she allowed herself to crawl into bed. She wanted to sleep until they were on Pandora so she thought she would just relax and use the heat coming from the engine to put her in a relaxing deep sleep.

13 got up two hours later and looked at her partner. _**Fuck, she's asleep,**_ 13 thought wanting to talk to Ama. She had a choice, stay back here and be bored or go up where Emery was and well deal with his annoying self. He'd ask questions, she'd want to punch him. She became aggravated thinking about hitting him. A good nose breaking would help his cocky attitude. 13 grabbed another two bag of chips and a couple of cans of soda, if she was going near the guy that oogled at her partner she was going to offer him food to congratulate him for not being turned into a pile of bodily fluids.

"Here," she said shoving the chips and soda at him. "You're lucky. Ama usually liquefies a guy that does what you have done so far to her. You deserve a prize."

"Uh thanks? By the way, where did she go?" Emery asked taking the food from 13.

"She put herself in a deep sleep using the heat from the engine. She hates flying. Between that and well something else."

"Tell me, please."

"Oh you like her! Look, if I tell you and she finds out, she will kill me. I'm not much of a fan of being turned into a pile of liquid."

"She won't."

"So you do like her. Ah ha! Fine but only because I know she won't wake up until she can't feel the engines running at full blast."

"Okay."

"Ama was once from Thrace. She lived in a forest away from cities with her family. She killed her own tribe when they started calling her a monster. Until they saw her tattoos and saw them glow, they thought she was a gift from what they call the Great Mother. They were grooming her to be the next shaman of their tribe. When they saw her tattoos, they pelted her with rocks as she cried and thanks to their sacred fire they always kept going, she burned them by making a fire shield around her and she couldn't control it. I met her when she was six when my parents sent me off to the same school on Themis. Ama was a wreck. She barely spoke common language but when she did, it was so formal, almost too painfully formal. Anyways, we learned how to kill, became child warriors I guess. She and I were dorm mates and we became best friends. She was the only one that didn't make fun of me for being a lesbian and told me stories how her tribe had a third gender. She also confessed she is bisexual. We do fool around and we love each other. But anyways, she isn't to know you know and if she tells you, act fucking surprised or else."

He nodded. Emery knew that little girl was a deadly force. And he now knew why Ama's name was strange and why her eyes reminded him of a wolf.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. 13 would make them meals, he'd worry about Ama, she would tell him that Ama is fine and is always like this on flights. Finally, Emery recognized Concordia and Pandora. He smiled and started the landing cycle telling 13 to wake Ama up even though he knew she probably wouldn't. 13 refused but shut the door over Ama's bunk. When Emery was close to the ground, he lost control and crashed the ship.

"13, you ok?" Emery asked shaking her.

"I'm fine. Ama should be fine as well. She'll be waking soon. Remember our deal," 13 replied.

She hopped back to check on Ama who was opening the door to her bunk.

"I feel ground," Ama told 13 sleepily.

"Yeah, we landed. Our captain crashed us," 13 answered helping Ama out of the bunk.

The two girls joined Emery hall of the ship where they would be exiting. Emery and Ama went out first when Ama tapped his shoulder pointing out the people on the hill.

"Look, we come in peace," Emery called out. "It's me and three women. I swear. We came here after hearing an Echo sent out from Mad Moxxi. Can you help us?"

The people that they saw looking at them lowered their guns and stared at the strangers. Ama gulped and hoped to hell that they would get out of this alive.

and told me stories how her tribe had a third gender. She also confessed she is bisexual. We do fool around and we love each other. But anyways, she isn't to know you know and if she tells you, act fucking surprised or else."

He nodded. Emery knew that little girl was a deadly force. And he now knew why Ama's name was strange and why her eyes reminded him of a wolf.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. 13 would make them meals, he'd worry about Ama, she would tell him that Ama is fine and is always like this on flights. Finally, Emery recognized Concordia and Pandora. He smiled and started the landing cycle telling 13 to wake Ama up even though he knew she probably wouldn't. 13 refused but shut the door over Ama's bunk. When Emery was close to the ground, he lost control and crashed the ship.

"13, you ok?" Emery asked shaking her.

"I'm fine. Ama should be fine as well. She'll be waking soon. Remember our deal," 13 replied.

She hopped back to check on Ama who was opening the door to her bunk.

"I feel ground," Ama told 13 sleepily.

"Yeah, we landed. Our captain crashed us," 13 answered helping Ama out of the bunk.

The two girls joined Emery hall of the ship where they would be exiting. Emery and Ama went out first when Ama tapped his shoulder pointing out the people on the hill.

"Look, we come in peace," Emery called out. "It's me and three women. I swear. We came here after hearing an Echo sent out from Mad Moxxi. Can you help us?"

The people that they saw looking at them lowered their guns and stared at the strangers. Ama gulped and hoped to hell that they would get out of this alive.


	9. Chapter 9

So eight has been my longest chapter yet at 2,121 words. Now this one probably won't be as long but we have everyone now on Pandora! Yay! Sorry this has taken so long to upload. Between my birthday and cheering on our Triple Crown winner to break the 37 year dry streak for one, I've been a bit busy. Anyways, I don't own Borderlands just my OCs.

Chapter 9

Pandora

Gaige lowered her pistol and waited for Hal to finish his scan of the ship. She knew that Emery was related to Axton thanks to Hal's scan, but her focus was more on the others.

"The second one is Amadahy of Thrace. I probably butchered her name though. She is a powerful Siren with a different gift than Lilith, Maya, Angel, and even General Steele. She can't do stuff like phasewalk or phaselock, but seems like she has more elemental powers. She can also use her voice with her powers to cause a trance for most anyone that hears her sing according to my scans," Hal said displaying his findings for Gaige to see with the picture of Ama in her fighting stance. "They are safe to approach by the looks of it."

Gaige nodded and drug Hal along behind her. Hal let her pull him with a smile and a blush on his face. His mind was thinking of her holding onto him insteaed of the ship that crashed with strangers on board.

"Who are you," the Siren Gaige knew as Amadahy from Hal's scan demanded.

"I'm Gaige and I know things you want to know," Gaige said holstering her gun and trying to seem more adult like to the strangers. "This is my friend, Halstein otherwise known as Hal to us. He's a hacker and an awesome one at that. He's hands down the best hacker on Pandora."

"I'm listening."

Gaige glared at her then turned to the man next to the Siren with a smile and said, "I know Axton. In fact, you can say we are good friends."

"You know Axton?" the military guy Gaige knew as Emery asked.

"I was one of the hunters that joined him," she answered with eye contact to Emery.

"If she knows him, I trust her. Go get 13, Ama."

The Siren nodded to him once and went into the ship to get their comrade.

"Can you take us to Axton or com him? I have to see him," Emery said.

"We'll take you to him since we have to head back that way," Gaige replied with a grin.

Ama emerged with another woman with milky tan skin and long, black hair wearing a black body suit that reminded Gaige of Zer0.

"So this girl knows your brother and will take us to him without question?" the new woman asked paying no attention to Hal or Gaige.

"You're an assassin!" Gaige blurted out with a giggle.

13 looked at her with annoyance. She could NOT stand girls like Gaige. She hated the hyper, overactive girls and women. Gaige sunk back under 13's harsh glare and turned her attention back to Emery.

"Follow us so we can collect our other teammate then we'll head to Sanctuary for Axton," Gaige said happily.

Before the team could continue 13 grabbed Gaige's face roughly and made her look in the eyes as she said, "I'm a bounty hunter, not an assassin. And if you didn't guess it, I'm 13, nothing else."

Gaige nodded understanding the dislike in 13's eyes.

"What's the story of your arm?" Ama asked staying close to Emery.

"Oh that's for my robot, Deathtrap. I needed a storage space and I cut my hand and the sight of blood, I cut my own arm off and built a robotic arm. Deathtrap comes out of it kinda," Gaige answered with a smile.

They all nodded and walked the rest of the way to Gaige and Hal's friend as mentioned.

"Salvador! This is Axton's little brother, Emery, and his group," Gaige called out with a smile.

"Name's Amadahy but everyone calls me Ama," the Siren said to him with a warm smile that melted the short man's heart.

"13," the bounty hunter replied flatly trying to show her territory, Ama, was off limits to him.

Emery offered Salvador a hand to shake while the girls kept glaring at him. Salvador couldn't help himself around two beautiful women. They were beautiful and exotic looking. When he realize that he probably couldn't have a chance with them, he loaded his rocket launcher and took aim at the midgets he had tied up. Before he could shoot, Ama's tattoos started to glow and she opened a hole in the ground to swallow up the midgets.

"Holy shit," Salvador said impressed at what the Siren could do.

"Her powers are awesome! I wanna keep her!" Gaige yelled with a smile.

Ama rolled her eyes and glared trying to say we should be going with her eyes.

"So where are we? Is this Pandora?" 13 asked.

"Yeah, we're at the Happy Pig Motel area. When we take the fast travel, we will be at Sanctuary," Gaige replied as they got to the fast travel station.

Gaige didn't wait to hear if anyone was ready to travel, she just hit the button to take them to Sanctuary. With the blink of an eye, the three newbies to the planet landed on their feet as they stretched out.

"That was so weird, " Ama said looking around.

"Why do I feel weird? I feel like I'm going to puke," 13 added looking at Ama.

"Fast travel does that," Salvador answered leading the group down what looked like an alleyway.

Gaige giggled and took Emery's arm which sent a tinge of jealousy through Ama and worse than a bit in Hal. Ama tried to hide it where as Hal went out and glared.

"Here is the Crimson Raiders headquarters," Salvador said as Gaige opened the door.

"There are some awesome people for you to learn from those that are members of this group. We were a resistance group against Handsome Jack, who we will explain later to you," Gaige added taking note of Ama and Hal then gave Emery back her full attention. "I'm sure Axton will be happy to see you."

"This is the headquarters?" Ama asked looking disgusted as she stepped inside.

"The mistresses at the academy would have our heads allowing our places to look like this," 13 replied looking just as disgusted as Ama.

Ama kept looking around until she saw three women, two of which were...Sirens!

"So this is Lilith, the red headed one. The blue haired one is Maya. And the other is a normal human named Tannis but don't talk to her!" Gaige warned trying to lead Emery up the stairs but he kept his eye on Ama.

"Hey killer, so you're a Siren," Lilith said smiling. "What's your gift?"

"Elements, I can also trap people in a trance with my voice," Ama said. "I'm Amadahy, also known as Ama."

"Nice," Maya replied smiling and patting the seat between the two women wanting Ama to take it.

Ama smiled and sat down noticing Emery's jealousy. 13 looked pissed as well because she liked Ama. However, Ama looked like she was on cloud nine seeing other Sirens.

"There's an assassin for you to train with," Gaige said pointng to an alien in a bodysuit that matched hers but with padding where 13 hated that padding then gave Emery's arm a tug. "Axton is upstairs and I'll take you to him myself."

Hal kept glaring at Emery then went over to Tannis. He was going to ignore Gaige and Emery when they were around together.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to chapter 10! Yay party! Okay for the next few chapters, you will be dealing with things happening at the same time as everything going on but this is to follow each character's different areas and their training as well as relationships. And like I've said, I'm following the Borderlands wika and the game as well so if I get complaints, take it up with 2K and Gearbox, mk. I don't own anything but my OCs and plot, the voices in me head say so.

Chapter 10

Emery, Sanctuary, Pandora

Gaige led Emery up the stairs leaving the others downstairs. She felt guilty clinging onto him because well that Siren was glaring at her like crazy and she felt bad for upsetting Hal. She knew he liked her and she really liked him. She shook all of this out of her head and walked back down stairs. Emery looked at her walking down but ignored the weird feeling and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Emery heard his brother's familiar voice say which compelled him to push the door open.

"Hey, Axton," Emery said with a cocked grin.

"Emery why are you here? What the fuck brought you to Pandora?"

"Well I got an Echo message from a Mad Moxxi and I hitched a ride with some girls I ran into."

Axton nodded and motioned for Emery to sit down on a couch in the room. Emery sat down and Axton sat down next to him, stretched out and relaxed instead of stiff and still like his brother. Emery just stared at the floor, unsure of what to say to Axton.

"So you came here based on an Echo message. What have you been up to for the past ten or so years?" Axton asked.

"I got into Dahl Special Forces, a year later than you and Sarah was my commander but I followed two bounty hunters out here," Emery replied grinning at his brother.

"Bounty hunters, you came here with not one but two bounty hunters?"

"Yeah Amadahy, but she goes by Ama, and her partner, 13."

"How did you get with them?"

"Buddies drug me to a club, heard Ama sing, wanted to meet her, got her to hate me at first then she was shocked I wasn't under her control, we all got an Echo message, and I helped them to get here."

"I'm impressed baby brother would follow me."

"I didn't go AWOL and leave via threats."

Axton laughed and slapped Emery's back. His little brother was following him in his footsteps. Axton had a thing for Sarah, enough to marry her, and Maya and him had a casual relationship fling but he was serious about her as well.

"Em, be careful about being with a Siren," Axton said seriously.

"You think I'm into the Siren that I came with?" Emery asked in shock.

"I don't blame you if she's like Maya."

Emery glared at his brother. He hated that Axton could read his thoughts at times. He hated that Axton was always right about these things. After all these years, these things about Axton still kept him surprised.

"So, is she beautiful?" Axton asked.

"Long black hair, big, chocolate brown eyes, lightly tanned skin that is just kissed by the sun, and her tattoos are amazing. They really look like her powers instead of random patterns," Emery replied with a sigh.

Axton chuckled knowing his little brother had fallen hard and heavy for this Siren.

"But there's a problem. She's got a girlfriend and I don't know if she's like you or a lesbian," Emery replied laughing nervously.

"Did she shrug you off or did she become a prude or what?" Axton asked.

"None of that, she stared at me when I saw her naked."

Axton chuckled. He missed these chats with his brother. The two were good friends and watched out for each other when they were children. As a teen though, Axton took off for Dahl and Emery was left alone. They wrote to each other but it wasn't the same neither to Emery nor to Axton. The boys smiled thinking of old times and wishing they were back in that time.

"So you like this Ama, I want to meet her and I will," Axton said with a grin on his face.

Emery nodded with a gulp. He knew why Axton wanted to meet Ama. He liked attractive people. Emery was the same but he wasn't crazy like his brother was. He knew how the older man was; it was how he got Sarah after all.

"Don't worry; I won't take her from you. I wouldn't do that to my baby brother," Axton said grinning.

"You have in the past," Emery muttered then spoke louder, "Yeah she has a girlfriend. She's obviously a lesbian."

Axton rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. He wanted to see how Emery had improved with guns since he last saw the younger man. He kept doing a once over on his little brother and noticed how attractive he had become. He was a reddish brown haired version of him!

"So anyone else you'd like to mention that you've ran across?" Axton asked.

"Sarah was my commanding officer but I doubt she'll want me back after this," Emery sighed.

"Sarah's still in charge?"

"Yeah and I got put in the unit with her as my commanding officer. She treated me like crap because of you. She said she had to go harder on me because of who you were and what you did."

Axton chuckled and thought, _That's my Sarah_. He looked at his Echo device and decided it was time to take Emery out with his sniper friend, Mordecai.

"I'm going to take you out with my sniper comrade and we are going to see how good you are with all forms of weapons," Axton said grabbing Emery's hand and lifting his brother up. "Goddamn you're heavy!"

"I work out as much as you did plus Dahl Special Forces get the good shit," Emery replied chuckling.


	11. Chapter 11

Hai! Yeah I know these next few might be boring but they be important! I like writing long stories and I already have a set ending that may or may not have a sequel. All depends on my mood and how many followers or a poll. I have not decided so -mock Tina voice- don't even ask! I own nothing but my OCs and my plot. This chapter follows our three Sirens yay! Siren has always been my favorite class to play since well I like editing for Hellcat and for Nurse depending on who I'm playing and the setting. On with the chapter and off of my annoying ass author's note! Song I used was the Japanese to English translation of Serah's Theme and is one of my favorite songs used in Final Fantasy and the release spell is same melody just more upbeat with different words.

Chapter 11

Amadahy, Sanctuary, Pandora

Amadahy smiled and laughed with the other two Sirens. The women were becoming close due to their powers. The other two told her about how they grew up from Lilith mentioning her being bullied for her tattoos and geekyness to Maya mentioning growing up and training in secret with the Order of the Impending Storm on Athenas.

"So how did you grow up, killer?" Lilith asked.

"I'm from Thrace. We lived in a small village without technology because of the way of the people. They saw me as a gift from the Great Mother with my elemental powers but my mom and her family made sure my tattoos were hidden. My sister, Hehewuti, told the village that I was a demon or something and they came after me trying to kill me. After hitting me with a few stones, my powers kicked in and I made a shield of fire around me that accidentally burned up all of my village people that were there stoning me. I ran home and my mom sent me Thelmis. I trained with my partner, 13, and we went to school together as bounty hunters. We heard an Echo message and we came here with Emery," Ama explained smiling.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Maya said teasingly.

Ama blushed redder and looked at the two women. She was so happy she found some Sirens and that they had experienced things she went through. It was a relief to her!

"So you are an elemental Siren, no phase powers?" Lilith asked. "I have never heard of that."

"I don't know if I have powers like that. I just know the elements bend to me and I can basically hypnotize with my voice. It is how we got a lot of our bounties," Ama said with a smile.

"We should test her voice out on someone," Maya said grinning.

"Who were you thinking?"

"Let's try Scooter. We can find out if he was the one that took those shower photos of us or not. Come on, Ama."

Ama looked scared. Someone would take nudes of those two and not be punished? All that was running n her mind was what the fuck. The two drug Ama out and down to a garage but stopped before opening the door.

"Alright, sing a song that will trap him and we will see if you can get him to tell the truth or if he has copies," Maya said.

"I don't know if he'll talk but he'll be so captivated that he won't realize you are there," Ama replied smiling.

"I"ll ask questions, killer, you keep him focused on us while Maya here searches. Consider this part of your Siren training," Lilith added patting Ama on the shoulder. "Just don't get us."

"That's not hard."

The women went inside and down to where Scooter was sitting and well napping. Ama felt disgusted looking at the porn magazines showing wear. It wasn't the porn that disgusted her, it was more that this is what that man only did it seemed like.

"Scooter, wake up!" Lilith yelled knocking him out of his chair.

The man yelped and fell out his chair in shock.

"Lil, why the hell did you do that?! Do not sneak up on me!" the man known as Scooter said with a heavy drawl then looked up at Ama. "Who's this pretty, lil thang?"

"Shut up, Scooter and listen to her voice."

Ama took that as her cue to start singing:

 ** _"Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside_** ** _  
_** ** _Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure_** ** _  
_** ** _Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_** ** _  
_** ** _Hang in for the light, till dawn_** ** _  
_** ** _Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you_** ** _  
_** ** _Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere."_**

Maya searched around smirking at how easy Scooter was under the younger Siren's spell while Lilith shoved him down in a chair.

"So, Scooter, was it you taking nudes of us?" Lilith asked loud enough for him to hear her but to still fully hear the song that Ama was singing.

"I have copies of them," an emotionless Scooter replied.

"Where are the copies?"

He pointed to the stack of huge magazines that had grossed Ama out earlier. Maya went to the stack and found them.

"That didn't answer my question, did you do it and where is the camera?" Lilith asked.

"Claptrap helped me," Scooter replied.

"Why does this not surprise me? Ama, release him from your voice."

Ama nodded and started to sing:

 ** _"Step into the rainbow, world you never knew_** ** _  
_** ** _Chase the arcs of light, soar beyond your sorrows_** ** _  
_** ** _Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams_** ** _  
_** ** _Close your eyes and see anew_** ** _  
_** ** _Dawn of the new day_** ** _  
_** ** _Clears all our gloom away_** ** _  
_** ** _This is the hope that we need to go on_** ** _  
_** ** _Dawn of the new day_** ** _  
_** ** _Clears all the gloom away_** ** _  
_** ** _This is the hope that we need to go on"_**

Scooter snapped out and looked at the new Siren.

"That chick is freaky as hell. I like her," Scooter said which shocked Ama.

"No one has ever been able to recover like that from my singing!" Ama gasped in shock.

Maya and Lilith looked at Ama like she grown two heads.

"Most don't remember my spell or my singing. They usually pass out," Ama explained.

"Well your voice is beautiful, should we grab a slice of pizza?" Scooter asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No way in hell. She's coming with us for training," Maya replied taking Ama's arm and the three left the garage.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to number 12! I got 10 and 11 out on the same day but with internet crap and well Orange is the New Black came out so I binge watched it and I recommend it, this kinda slipped from me so I sowwies! I apologize for shitty haiku, I'm better at free verse and more story poetry. Now we get to see 13 and some more Moxxi. I don't own any of this but OCs and my plot. Here's another LBGT warning. If you have played the Badass Crater of Badassatude (sp?) you'd remember Moxxi talking about how her and Motor Mama dated but she ate her lady friends and "nobody eats my lady friends but me."

Chapter 12

13, Sanctuary, Pandora

13 went down to Moxxi's because Ama had gone with the other two Sirens, Emery was upstairs with his brother, and the girl with the robot arm took off with the boy that came with them. She used to not mind being alone but that was before Amadahy came into her life. She hated being with her best friend. 13 sighed and left the headquarters wishing someone was there to train her in the hunting but she really knew she didn't need anymore. It was more of a feeling of loneliness and lack of similarity that made her feel horrible. She stumbled down the main roads until she heard an upbeat tempo and followed the sound to a building that said Miss Moxxi. She walked in and looked around. _**Nothing but shady people**_ , 13 thought to herself and went to the bar.

"You look a bit down in the dumps. Here, sugar, this is on he house," a woman said seductively putting setting two shots of whiskey on the bar, one for 13 and the other for the woman.

13 looked up to thank her but saw a beautiful woman with nice breasts and beautiful green eyes. Hook, line and skinker for 13 even though she did have Ama. But she remembered the eyes Ama and Emery made at each other back on Thelmis when he found her in the dressing room and her and Ama weren't really a couple. Sure the two had the occasional fuck and make out session, sure they cuddled at night together especially when they were lonely or one wasn't feeling good. But really, 13 and Ama were definitely not a couple.

"Thanks," 13 replied with a smile downing the shot. "I'm 13. I'm looking for a Mad Moxxi."

"You found her, sugar. I'm the one and only Moxxi. So you got that Echo message I had Hal put out. Sweet kid, has it real bad for Gaige. If he would stop following her around then I'd take him for myself," Moxxi replied with a wink. "But something has you down, care to share? I promise to listen."

13 looked around not wanting to draw attention to her stupid drama problems. She really debated telling Moxxi but hey she could get more than what she wanted or even a good night. 13 chuckled to herself and decided since it was just her and Moxxi that were sober enough to talk.

"My partner and I came from Thelmis to here because of your Echo. I saw how she looked at the man that we came with and it has me a bit jealous. They were looking at each other all lovingly and I couldn't help but be jealous. I just want a good woman," 13 said then downed her shot.

"I can maybe warm your bed at night," Moxxi purred stroking her hand. "God knows my ex husbands were horrible then my cannibalistic ex girlfriend, I could use a nice, sweet, cute girl like you in my bed."

13 smiled until she noticed a figure snake out from the shadows. The two women looked and Moxxi smiled.

"Zer0, you are just in time to meet my new lady friend, sadly I haven't caught her name yet," Moxxi purred again stroking under 13's cheek.

"I'm 13. Just 13," 13 replied smiling at Moxxi.

"It is good to meet/I will be your trainer/We will start today," Zer0 said in zero fashion.

"Look, I'm already a bounty hunter. I don't need training. What can you teach me?"

"I can show you how/To become invisible/To attack a person."

13 looked at Moxxi and asked her, "Is this how he always talks?"

"Yep, sugar. This is Zer0. He's good," Moxxi replied winking at Zero who put his 3 sign up on his helmet.

Zer0 walked out of the bar, motioning for 13 to follow him. She wasn't sure what this alien was going to teach her, or if he was an alien or human. She wanted to question the creature leading her outside.

"Today you will learn/The power of ghosting now/Disappear and come," Zer0 replied disappearing.

13 looked confused. She didn't know how to ghost or whatever. She could change her face to match others, disguise her voice, other stuff but not ghost.

"I can't ghost. I can show you what I can do," she said as soon as Zer0 reappeared.

He put on his ? and nodded as 13 took a breath. She concentrated and morphed herself into Moxxi.

"So sugar, looking for lil ol me?" 13 asked in Moxxi's voice with a smile then turned back into herself. "Where I'm from, we can change our faces and our voices. We don't ghost. We blend in and kill."

Zer0 nodded and smiled at this, he could work with her. She seemed able but he knew he'd have to take her out into the field to kill to see her true potential. He grabbed 13's hand and took her to the fast travel and off to Claptrap's place to test her out with bullymongs and other creatures just to get a feel...and he admitted he wanted to kill Boom Bewm for some reason.


	13. Chapter 13

I know 12 took me forever but I swear I haven't forgotten this story! I changed Ama's age to 18 and Emery to age 20 in chapter two this morning so if you are confused this is why. I wanted her and Emery to have a two year age difference but no other changes. I'm going to follow my main three for the next few chapters before I jump to Gaige and Hal. I'm sorry about the long bit but I had shit pile up on me and a rough two weeks at work plus working a second job and working to get out of both jobs to get more into my field. I don't own Borderlands except my OCs and yada yada because if I owned Borderlands I wouldn't be working two jobs to pay bills lol. I do however own this delicious tea I'm drinking. And if anyone is confused since singing and thoughts are the same, I will say when something is thought like **_"So this is thinking,"_** -insert character's name- thought, otay? I'm also going to start making the chapters a lot longer soon since well got all the stuff I needed to get done with shorter chapters are done. So bear with the thousand word chapters for now. Yet again, sorry this took over a month. So yeah now on with the chapter. After I post this I'll start working on 14 where we will run into 13 and Zer0 training.

Reader: I plan on keeping up but like I said in the A/N busy and haven't had much time to do many things. I might wind up making a facebook page where you can check out when I'll be updating and if so I'll link you or just keep following.

Chapter 13

Axton and Emery, Pandora, Three Horns Divide, Caustic Caverns

"So, little brother, let's see what that ex of mine taught you in the field. We are going to the Caustic Caverns and I will see how good you are. Maybe we should ask your girlfriend to join us," Axton teased earning a shove from Emery as the two went down the stairs.

"She's not my girlfriend. I don't think she's even into men," Emery replied with a light sigh.

"Well just ask her, see if she wants to go to Moxxi's or ask her like I did Maya-"

"Ask me what?" the familiar voice asked with a hint of a flirt. "Are you talking about asking me on a date and our date was you and I running through Mr. Torgue's Badass Crater killing stuff? Such a romantic at heart, aren't you, Axton."

"Well it worked darlin. If not, you wouldn't have gone."

"I went to kill things but I guess I got something nice on the side with you." Maya bent down and kissed Axton on the cheek affectionately. "Anyways, you should properly introduce me to your cute, little brother."

Ama giggled with how Maya was flirting with him. Unknown to Emery, Ama had heard their chat but she was keeping herself hidden with Lilith in Lilith's phasewalk ability. Lilith elbowed her and smiled. Ama knew what Lilith was hinting at the fact for some reason a Commando type likes a Siren or at least that's how it seemed to work on Pandora.

"Look, I'll bring Ama and the four of us can go through the Caverns. I've also got another idea to test out which I think you can guess, Axton," Maya said with a grin. "Zer0 is busy with 13 and Mordecai will join them. Brick and Athena are too busy arguing over something stupid. Gaige went with Hal to Tina's mostly to calm him down after her blatant flirting with Emery."

Ama and Lilith walked away so Ama could be found but far away from Emery, Axton, and Maya as to make sure at least Axton and Emery didn't know she overheard their conversation. Slowly Emery walked out of the building and saw Ama sitting on the steps.

 _ **"Remember what Axton said,"**_ Emery thought.

"So um, Ama, would you want to go with me to Caustic Caverns?" Emery asked nervously.

"As a date or something else because I think we are going to be stuck with some chaperones," Ama replied with a smile. "Although, no guy has ever asked me on a date where I can use my powers and kill things. Most just want to wine and dine their way into my heart and want to forget that I'm a Siren."

"Well if you want or if you're you know interested. Axton and Maya yeah sure will be there but we can think of it like we are meeting each other's families."

"Why not? It could be fun."

Ama smiled brightly at Emery with her tattoos glowing brightly. He knew that had to mean she was happy but what about 13? He had seen them kiss each other and show affection.

"You're thinking about my relationship with 13. It is written on your face," Ama said flatly. "She and I were girlfriends until we decided to become truly partners. We still do things but no strings attached. And no I'm into both so don't start."

"Axton and Maya also cooked up a plan for us. They want us to work together. Something how those two have found out," Emery added in.

"Sounds like a fun date. Count me in!"

The two walked slowly to the fast travel station wondering what their "trainers" had in store for them. The two young ones were not too excited knowing what the two older hunters could do to them. Those two had been partners for about five years where Emery and Ama just knew each other for less than a month! They watched the older duo leave through the fast travel station and clicked to notice that Caustic Caverns weren't on their traveling list.

"Well we are fucked," Ama said hand on her left hip leaning to her left.

"Not yet, I think I'm getting an Echo from Axton," Emery replied.

"You'll have to meet up with us by going to Three Horns Valley and head to Three Horns Divide to end up at the Sanctuary Hole then you can get to the Caustic Caverns. This is part of your test," Axton said in a message to Emery's Echo device.

The pair looked at each other with a weird look on their faces.

"What is your brother planning?" Ama asked.

"Same I could ask of Maya," Emery replied smirking. "Axton wants to see what dear ex wife of his taught me."

"Maya wants to see my actions out in the field I think."

Emery pressed the button for the two of them to fast travel to head to the first part of their mission, Three Horns Valley.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome again to Borderlands. So here I am enjoying a delicious banana moon pie (omg the crack!) and well um that and my coffee and my OCs are all I own. I know so pathetic. Anywho I've started working on this and I'm hoping (date being August 1, 2015) that I can get this out before the other half comes home which is in about two hours and fifteen minutes. I pretty much have scheduling down after two years of this but anyways. I hope you liked the last chapter and as always if I post a song, I'll tell you in the A/N up here or below the story what the song is if you want to hear it. And if anything is wrong or you question it, feel free to leave a review and tell me so I can answer or fix it. As always I am going by the Borderlands wiki so feel free to refer yourself back to it if you have any questions also. NOW ON WITH THE STORY because Tina is threatening to eat my babies….

Chapter 14

13, Zer0, Claptrap's Place

13 followed Zer0 to the fast travel station in Sanctuary. She had just watched Ama and Emery disappear wondering where they were going off to. Zer0 noticed the look on her face and shook his head no. He could tell she wanted to go with her comrades but he needed her to help teach her. She was an assassin and he wanted a better pupil. He needed to train her for the vaults and those two needed to work on their own because a Commando needed a Siren out here when it came to leaders more than the average person. And he also knew she needed to learn how to act without her friend there if she wanted to be a true assassin.

"Follow me you must/To learn how to fit your group/For their survival," Zer0 said pushing the button on the fast travel station to head to Claptrap's Place.

The two landed in what looked like a frozen dump and shack in one. 13 looked disgusted as she tried not to step on oil stains just imagining what they could be until Zer0 led her past a cubby which was open revealing a bunch of claptraps trying to pose in sexy poses and in bikinis.

" _Ewww,"_ 13 inwardly scowled trying not to gross herself out as they walked to leave the dump.

Zer0 acted like he didn't care. He shouldn't, he had been in there and knew what to expect. Her showing emotions were bad for an assassin. She failed this part of her training. He'd have to knock that out of her if he wanted to succeed in being her mentor. Next he thought about taking her through to meet the rats. That might be the next step. He kept leading her and the wound up in the snow. He shoved her down where Knuckle Dragger was to see how she fought. He wouldn't let her die; he wanted to see her in action. 13 looked up at Zer0 and watched as he went "ghost". She was pissed to no end thinking how the fuck could he vanish after shoving her down a cliff into a hole when a roar shook her out of her stunned thoughts. Out popped a huge bullymong ready to go for the kill for any idiot that fell into her territory.

"Ready then tough guy?" 13 said sliding her helmet on and pulling out her favorite Torgue gun until she looked and saw Knuckle Dragger was female. "Oh I mean girl."

The bullymong roared again as if to challenge her and started picking up frozen chunks of the ground. 13 easily dodged the targets when she noticed that the bullymong had called more of her minions out to attack. 13 gulped ready for the fight. She started taking out the mongs as Knuckle Dragger kept throwing stuff at her left and right. She felt her accuracy with the gun go up and that she had appeared to start glowing like a Siren. She felt a wave come pulsing out and collapsing pillars that some of the bullymongs lived in. After killing the round of mongs, 13 felt her energy drain. She never had to work like this on kills and bounties. She always went after human assignments, not creatures. She always went with Ama, not solo. Zer0 felt her starting to get weak but wanted to see if she could push herself to the full limit. Dangerous of him to let her do so? Yes. Stupid of him to do so? Another yes. What was best for her? And for the third time, yes. He kept her in sight at all times to make sure he could save her when or if he needed to. He'd never let his pupil die especially if he faced the wrath of that Siren partner of his from what Lilith told him in her Echo to him. 13 finally let out a burst of energy. In one, ear piercing scream, she released a wave of energy that killed the bullymongs and knocked Zer0 off. The dazed Zer0 started wondering if this girl was another Siren but hiding it and was wondering what Lilith and Maya would think of this girl if she was. He started thinking that he should take her back to Lilith to see what was up or was this special ability she contained that was just released. He shook himself off and caught the girl just in time before she fell into the snow. He knew what he had to do, take her back to Lilith. He carried her back into the shack and hit the fast travel button. When he got back to Sanctuary, Zer0 took the girl back to the Crimson Raiders headquarters and laid her on the couch upstairs. Lilith came in shortly and looked down at the girl.

"Well she's not a Siren but she isn't fully human it looks like," Lilith said. "She doesn't have the tattoos but she's strong. Looks like you tapped into her ability."

Zer0 nodded and looked down at the girl. He felt bad for what he did but it did bring out her ability. Now he had to work on two things: her emotional control and use of her ability.


	15. Chapter 15

Osiyo! I'm so catching up from my month long hiatus! In two days of being back this will be my third chapter to put out! So awesome to catch up. Yeah I'm still following only three OCs, Zer0, Axton, and Maya before I switch to Gaige and Hal. So here we are watching Emery and Ama with their training. I only own my OCs and the plot in my story. I just replaced chapter 14 deciding something I didn't like after rereading it a few times could be removed and be done better.

Chapter 15

Ama, Emery, Three Horns Valley

When the two materialized they realized they were where the ship crashed. Ama looked around wondering where they were going next while Emery was checking their coordinates on his Echo.

"Three Horns Valley like Axton said," he muttered looking around at their area.

"So where do we go from here?" Ama asked looking around at the barren wasteland.

"Well I was thinking we go over to the Happy Pig Motel and get a car. Got a problem with that?"

"Is your driving better than your landing?"

Emery ignored her as the two walked over to the Catch A Ride station. He started to try to use it when Ama heard Scooter's voice deny them a ride. She rolled her eyes and saw a bunch of bandits at a run down, old house.

"Wanna have some fun?" Ama asked pulling out a small Tedcore SMG with a grin.

"Not going to sing to them?" Emery chortled.

"Nope, I'm going to shoot them and maybe use some powers on them."

Emery loved her thinking. _**"Bandits couldn't appreciate her singing,"**_ he thought with a smile then shook his head. He didn't need feelings for her. He needed his head on straight so he could protect her.

"When I say so, throw out your turrets then we get under their shields and shoot," Ama said taking charge.

Emery nodded feeling dumbfounded that she was taking charge of their strategy feeling like it was his job to do this. Ama nodded at Emery for him to throw out his turrets which he did. They started firing as the two ran for cover in their shields. Emery started to fire while Ama used the dirt to trap the nomads of the group so they could be taken care of easily. Emery smiled as she held the two for him to shoot while using the water to knock out little midgets. When the nomads were gone, Ama aimed her SMG and started popping off psychos with more precision than Emery. He was stunned at how the woman could hit them better than he could! He watched her agile movement and precise shots with amazement.

"Who knew killing would be an art with you," Emery said smiling.

"Flattery gets you nowhere now let's find out where Three Horns Divide is," Ama replied flatly with a tease.

Emery rolled his eyes and checked the map on his Echo and saw the nearest gate was to the west. He started walking causing her to yet again follow him.

"I feel like a puppy following you around," Ama moaned as a tease.

Emery laughed and kept walking. They reached a ledge and just as Emery was about to go down the slope next to the cliff, Ama sprinted and flipped mid air making sure to land gracefully on the ground.

"Show off!" he called running after her and jumping but his landing was far from graceful.

She giggled and helped him up off the ground. Emery grabbed his Echo device and the two kept walking off to the closest gate in the west in silence and shockingly undisturbed by indigenous wildlife or bandits.

"Ladies first," Emery said with a bow.

Ama rolled her eyes and pressed the gate which dematerialized them and made them land in the Divide. Emery pulled his device out and smiled.

"Straight shot north east," he said smiling getting a nod as her answer.

The two took off running as hard as they could and made it to Sanctuary Hole seeing Maya and Axton waving for them at the entrance. The two ran up to them breathing hard.

"So you passed getting here together with ease," Maya said with a grin. "But it wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Just a camp of bandits. Nothing big," Ama replied grinning.

"Now let's head into the Sanctuary Hole and into the Caverns," Axton said with a grin.

The others nodded and followed him into the old spot where Sanctuary used to be.

"So why did Sanctuary more or something?" Ama asked looking at the older two hunters.

"Long story short, we got the wrong fuel cell for the shields to protect us from Jack. Angel, the Siren that could phaseshift like you probably heard of, was Jack's daughter that hacked into our shields and took them down. Lilith phasewalked the city to where it is now," Maya explained from her point at Axton's side.

"So you all moved the city because of this Jack guy?" Emery asked.

"Yeah but he's dead and lives in Rhys's head," Axton said chuckling about the thought. "That's funny as hell thinking about the kind of torture that's gotta be."

"Rhys?" the two younger hunters asked in unison.

"Oh you'll meet him later. don't worry."

The two eyed each other again worried about meeting this new guy. They kept following the lead down into Sanctuary Hole wondering what they would see when they got to the bottom.

"I thought there would be bandits here," Ama said looking around at all the lockers and chests trying to gather up as much money and ammo as they would need.

"Usually they hang around here," Maya said keeping a sharp eye out. "Don't let your guard down, its even worse when we get to the Caverns."

"What's down there?"

"More important what is it?" Emery asked.

"It's an old Dahl mining operation. You'll see the enemies when you get down there and we aren't going to help you," Axton said flatly as if to get out that he was annoyed Maya was going to give out the enemies and get them prepped.

Maya felt his anger and backed down. As strong as she was, she knew when she could best pick her fights with Axton.


	16. Chapter 16

So here I am with chapter 16 with Lilith, Zer0, and 13. Yay me. So anyways, if you haven't, reread chapter 14 because I took out something I thought was cool then decided well sucked balls. I took out the whole 13 and Ama's mental link. Seriously thought it would sound cool. Really sucked when I kept rereading and was like wtf am I on? AND I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY! Yes all caps are necessary. I got fired from one job because I stood up to my boss when she refused to keep competent workers for idiots that can't seem to do anything but chat on their phone, I mean one can't run a washer and dryer and she's an adult! Plus with my other job, I picked up from 21 to 31 hours so imagine how little free time I get with this, so little I couldn't go see Black Stone Cherry (well that and I hate going into that area of that city alone). Anyways, I own only my OCs and my plot and well not much else because I'm a broke bitch lol.

Chapter 16

Zer0, 13, Sanctuary

Zer0 felt bad for what he did. He felt like he pushed her so she got hurt. He didn't realize that she had unleashed her skill. Lilith was sitting with the girl that was unconscious. She had at first thought that 13 was a Siren until she noticed no tattoos. She looked at the girl then over at Zero.

"What happened to her? Lilith asked Zer0.

"Drained her energy/ A bright light and firing/She now sleeps," Zer0 replied sadly.

Lilith rubbed his shoulders knowing how he felt. He thought that HE pushed her over her skill. She remembered the first time she used her Siren phasewalk and how it drained her to the point she slept for almost a week straight!

"The first time I phasewalked, I passed out for almost a week. Sometimes skills just take up so much energy that you are drained and need to recover. It isn't your fault. She unleashed her skill. For all you know, she may never have before and well you know it can be painful as hell," Lilith told him. "She'll wake up soon. I'll go to Moxxi's and get us some pizza."

Lilith walked out of the room leaving Zer0 alone. Nothing changed his guilt on what happened. He couldn't understand it wasn't his fault but he wanted to push her to see her limits. He had to. It was needed to see how she could work so he could properly train her. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize Brick entered the room.

"What got you down? Someone kill your puppy?" Brick asked.

Zer0 shook his head no and looked down at the girl.

"Oh that's what it is. Well these newer ones don't seem as tough as our groups," Brick added. "If she was, this wouldn't happen. Not your fault."

Zer0 got mad but controlled his temper on Brick. The guy wasn't the brightest and hell he was one of the most dangerous people. He took on Nisha for killing a puppy. Yeah that was bad but his anger on it was worse than Durgo's mom. And he and his group had to go in and save Brick's ass by killing Nisha! Brick didn't realize that Zer0 was upset but he was emotionally stunted add on the assassin's mask. Zer0 got up and left the area wanting to just go out into the wild knowing how bad he fucked up with his charge. He knew Axton and Maya were doing better with Emery and Ama; those two were skilled and anyone that just looked at them knew it. Brick felt the glare through Zer0's helmet knowing it was a get the fuck out of here or else. He felt guilty and nothing would change that. Just as he looked down on 13, he heard her grunt and groan.

"What happened?" 13 asked squinting.

"You unleashed your skill according to Zer0," Lilith answered for Zer0 as she walked in with two boxes of pizza. "I brought back food, you're probably hungry."

13 nodded and tried sitting up then fell back down. She was drained from whatever the fuck happened to her.

"Why did it drain me? What happened? I thought my skill was my mimicking," 13 complained. "Fuck this headache hurts and Ama isn't here to work her voodoo on me!"

"Look, I'll help you sit up and eat some. That will help with your headache. Then I'll relay what I know," Lilith replied helping 13 sit up and shoving her a slice of pizza. "Moxxi made it especially for you."

13 nodded and took the pizza slice, happily munching down on it as if she hadn't eaten in her lifetime. Quickly she grabbed more and more until she was stuffed and happy.

"What do you remember of about what happened?" Lilith asked eating slower than 13.

"I remember us shooting at a bullymong named Knuckle Dragger and then I blacked out," 13 replied sighing.

"Tiger, you started having the best accuracy and then light came out and was like a nova shield exploding a wave of enemies."

"Really?"

Zer0 nodded sadly.

"He blames himself; I keep telling him it wasn't his fault. I remember the first time I used my skill, phasewalking. I drained myself for a full week! Now I use it fine without that whole draining myself for a week," Lilith said chuckling.

"How?" 13 asked

"I practiced so much that I made myself sick. Now I can phasewalk without issues. See, watch."

Lilith disappeared and all you could see was what looked like air on a hot day moving around.

"I go between time and dimension. It's a weird way to say it but true. Now here I am able to do it," Lilith said reappearing like it was a party trick. "Hey! I'm going to see if eridium works on her! If she can train and work with eridium, she can have an easier time using her skill!"

"I'll try it," 13 replied.

"Zer0, please allow me to take charge of her training now."

Zer0 nodded and went up the stairs away from the women.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! This is chapter 17 as you probably guessed. Okay so I'm going to Hal/Gaige. They were off to Tiny Tina on some errand and Hal is kinda pissed off since Gaige was looking at Emery. Yeah I know typical woman jealousy XD. I don't know how fast I'll be putting up chapters still. I get hours then get cut off because seriously being a PCA is hard and our schedules are never set in stone so if you have a PCA in your family, don't take us lightly because we work our tails off for your family member. Add in we have been moving for the past few months and getting settled into our new house then my grandmother FINALLY LISTENING and getting her knee replacement then going back to take care of her so I have been busy. I am broke as a joke so I own nothing but my OCs minus Hal because well I based him off of my adopted little brother, and by adopted I mean he adopted me as his big sister.

Chapter 17

Hal, Tina, Tundra Express

Hal left the headquarters pissed off. He got so mad because Emery, the new guy, was so close to Gaige. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and truthfully he blamed himself.

 _ **I should have told her**_ , Hal thought unhappily. _**I should have confessed, I should have grown some balls**_.

He went down to the fast travel and headed over to Tundra Express since Tina wanted to see him. Why? He had no clue what that crazy girl was planning but he knew it would get his mind off of Gaige and the issues at hand. Hal selected Tundra Express knowing he'd be footing it to Tina's workshop and went on his way. He wound up in Ol Man Johnson's house and started the hike trying to avoid the varkids on his way and using them to vent his anger. He wasn't usually the fighter but the planner, the scanner, the tech guy, but he needed this fight. Right and left, the varkids fell and he walked his way over to Tina's. Hal successfully avoided the bandits and walked into the crazy teen's workshop.

"HAL! Just the huggabutt I wanted to see!" Tina greeted in her usual, sugar high mood.

"What did you need?" Hal asked.

"Oh just got some new bomb ideas and I wanted your ideas behind them!"

Hal laughed and nodded as the teen led him into her work area.

"So I call this the Fuster Shoot Cluck. It's like the Fuster Cluck but this one does way more damage and spawns babies!" Tina said happily.

"Um sounds good. Did you seriously call me out just to see this?" Hal asked a bit annoyed.

"You are going to be my test subject. Use this to rescue Princess Fluffybutt. Now get going!"

Hal sighed and took the grenade. He was so not in the mood for this shit. He wanted to do work, not explode shit. To him, this was really not his day. He saw where the stuffed rabbit that is Fluffybutt sitting at an old house after a bit of walking and shrugged. He didn't see a bandit but that didn't mean there wasn't one around. Hell, this is Pandora. Bandits are everywhere! He sighed and threw the grenade at the house and watched it explode. He sighed again and still couldn't get his mind off of Gaige. What did Emery have that he didn't? Oh yeah Emery was courageous, Emery was handsome, Emery was smooth like Axton, or so he assumed. And what did Hal have? Just some technology experience; he was far from brave; he didn't think he was handsome, and he surly was not smooth. He sighed and went ahead to chunk the grenade just to say he threw it, even if it didn't kill anything. He walked back into Tina's workshop with Fluffybutt to see that Gaige was sitting and waiting for him in the workshop.

"Why aren't you with Emery and the new people?" Hal asked Gaige.

"Hey, I came out here to find you since apparently you got mad I was hugging Emery!" Gaige replied. "I didn't want an argument now come on if you're going to help me with Tina's grenade."

"Oh he already took it out, didn't you?" Tina replied skipping around and saw what Hal had. "You returned with the Princess!"

"Uh yeah, I used it and came back with this."

Gaige thought something was up. No way in hell was Hal a fighter. He could barely shoot a gun! She grabbed his hand and drug him back out into another area of the Tundra to really test the grenade out and to hope that he calmed down with her hugging Emery. She so didn't like Emery and she could so read he was into the Siren he came with. She preferred Hal anyways, she wanted someone to technology geek with her and aide her in perfecting Deathtrap. She enjoyed being able to work with someone that had the same love of technology.

"I know you didn't use the damn grenade," Gaige said. "I know how you are. You just threw it and walked away."

Hal didn't look at her. She knew right then and there she was right. Hal wasn't a fighter. He was a technology person. He wasn't like her and she liked him because of that. Gaige found some bandits and just threw the grenade. Hal watched her from a perch he found to stay safe while she threw the grenade. He watched as it shocked the hell out of the bandits and saw how Gaige was laughing while watching her handiwork.

"Let's go back to Sanctuary. Tina saw this from her bunker and we can do some more tech work on Deathtrap," Gaige said climbing up to the perch where Hal was.

Hal nodded and smiled.


End file.
